A vehicle steering linkage is typically used to turn the steerable wheels of a vehicle. The steering linkage connects the output of an actuatable steering gear to the steerable wheels. The steering gear is actuated by the driver of the vehicle turning the vehicle steering wheel.
A known steering linkage includes a pair of tie rods connected by a center link. Each tie rod has an inner end connected to the center link and an outer end. The outer end of each tie rod connects to a spindle associated with a front wheel of the vehicle. The outer tie rod ends typically comprise ball and socket joints which allow for relative rotational movement between a respective tie rod and associated wheel spindle.